


Our Little Secret

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny, Impersonation, Interrupted, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mituna discovers his two best friends are in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



> This fic takes place during summer, a few months into Kankri and Meulin's relationship.

Mituna Captor (title: The Psiioniic) was heading out to the training grounds to get some practice. It had been a little while since he'd exercised the power for which he was named and he had a certain urge to kick the ass of a certain violet guard recently.

Up ahead he heard giggling and shushing sounds in the next stretch of hallway. Good lord, please don't let it be who Mituna thought it was.

The tall knight tucked himself out of sight just beyond the corner that turned into the corridor in question. No one could see him, but he could still hear everything that happened and, if he was very careful, he'd be able to catch the odd sneak peek.

Taking one such peek, Mituna caught sight of Cronus and Aranea in a very close embrace. Aranea's blue lip paint was smudged on Cronus' lips and neck and Cronus had his violet cape wrapped possessively around Aranea's shoulders.

The giggling noise was coming from Aranea while Cronus shushed her even as he nipped her neck.

Mituna made a silent gesture that mimicked vomiting and ducked back around the corner, repeatedly hitting his head against the wall.

"You. Are. Fuckiing. 2hiitiing. Me." he growled to himself, emphasising every word with another knock against the wall.

He was about to go out there and tell the two of them to break it up before ranting about violating public indecency, when an authoritative voice rumbled around the corridor.

"Serket. Ampora. What are you doing?" Shiiiit, Mituna knew that voice. It was the King.  
It was satisfying to hear the two yelps as the two guards hastily parted.  
"Apologies, your majesty." Cronus bowed.  
"Where are you, Sire?" frowned Aranea.  
"It matters not where I am, Serket. What matters is that my two best guards acting so disgustingly out in the open. Save it for your quarters." ordered the King.

Best guards? Sure, Mituna would never fuck around with Aranea, Hell forbid, but Cronus? Please. He was mediocre at best.

"Of course, your majesty..." both guards bowed.  
"Ampora."  
"Yes, your majesty?" gulped Cronus.  
"Wash your face. There's a little something on it."  
"Yes, your majesty." bowed Cronus.  
"Dismissed. The pair of you."

Mituna watched as as Cronus and Aranea tripped over themselves just to flee down the corridor.

"Well that was fun." chuckled a voice that was very distinctly not the King.  
"Agreed." laughed a female voice "You impersonate your father almost perfectly."  
"Oh my- Kankrii?" whispered Mituna.  
"Almost?" Kankri repeated.  
"Yes, almost. I still knew it was you." The female replied.  
"Meulin, that's because you were stood right next to me." Kankri stepped out into the empty corridor, leading Meulin by the hand.  
"I still knew it was you." Meulin kissed Kankri's cheek.

Mituna quickly hid around the corner again, a hand pressed to his mouth. Holy shit. What the fuck was going on?

He glanced around the corner once more and found Kankri and Meulin kissing. He barely stifled his exclamation of shock.

"Shall we return to my quarters, my love?" murmured Kankri eventually.  
"Sounds like a plan, my darling." purred Meulin.

Mituna held his breath as two sets of footsteps coming towards him. They stopped just before they reached his hiding place.

"Kankri?" Meulin asked carefully.  
"Yes, sweetheart?" Mituna could hear the smile in Kankri's voice.  
"I know...the time might eventually come for us to tell the others about, well, us...but can we keep it our little secret, just for now?" she asked nervously.  
"My love, if that's what you want, it can stay our little secret." Kankri promised, kissing her softly.

Meulin giggled quietly then their footsteps came right past Mituna and carried on until they faded. Mituna exhaled explosively and slid down the wall to the floor.

"Kankrii and Meuliin...Oh my god. Oh my god!" he grinned to himself "ii can't beliieve they'd keep thii2 from u2...new2fla2h, you two. Your 'liittle' 2ecret ju2t became /our/ liittle 2ecret."

He scrambled to his feet and ran back down the corridor he had been hiding in. He was a terrible gossip, he knew that. 

But this was actually IMPORTANT.


End file.
